Hold On
by SgtSlytherbitch
Summary: When an encounter with a student with wandering eyes upsets Narcissa, Lucius is determined to prove just how much his wife means to him. [Lemons.]


Narcissa wasn't entirely sure what business Lucius had to settle with Dumbledore, but she knew how much her husband detested the man. She'd decided to accompany him to Hogwarts to lessen the hassle in any way she could. They were currently being led down the corridor toward the Headmaster's office by the Deputy Headmistress.

"He's got a long list of people to see today," said McGonagall as they walked, "so it might be a few moments."

Narcissa saw Lucius nod stiffly at the edge of her vision.

When the group reached the spiral staircase leading to the office, McGonagall stopped.

"I'll be back to retrieve you shortly," she said. She made her way up the steps, and Narcissa turned to Lucius.

"Coming back here would certainly be more fun without Dumbledore," she told her husband quietly.

Lucius turned to her with a smile. "Anywhere is enjoyable as long as I'm with you. Thank you for accompanying me," he said to her lovingly. He leaned close to her ear. "I promise, when we get home, I'll repay you for your generosity," he whispered. He went on to explain in full just how he planned to repay her, and excitement fluttered through her body at the images he painted. He kissed her temple, and she brushed her lips over his jaw.

"No repayment is necessary, my love," she said. "I enjoy accompanying you, no matter where that leads." She meant every word; even though she didn't enjoy dealing with Dumbledore—or Fudge, for that matter—she didn't want to make Lucius face them alone, and she was glad for his company no matter where they were.

"Thank you, my love," he said. "I enjoy your company. It makes these little treks all the more enjoyable."

She leaned up to his ear. "Though I can't deny, all that about later sounds delightful." She smiled and laughed quietly.

He smirked and slid his arm around her waist. "I'm glad you do, because I can't wait to do it to you," he said close to her ear. "I love you."

Narcissa smiled, her stomach fluttering at Lucius's words, and she skimmed her fingertips down his chest. "Please do. I love you very much."

He kissed her temple, and then returned his posture to its outward stiffness and his expressions to his public front of indifference to the world. She rolled her shoulders back, clinging to his hand. She knew they needed to present a certain image while in public, and she'd almost gotten used to watching the shift in her husband's demeanor. She squeezed his hand and forced her smile away.

Minutes passed, and Lucius's grip on Narcissa's hand tightened gradually. At last, McGonagall emerged from the Headmaster's office, escorting a man Narcissa didn't recognize.

"He's ready to see you, Lucius," said McGonagall. She returned to the staircase without another word.

Narcissa squeezed Lucius's hand once more, hoping to reassure him. "It will go well," she told him very softly.

"I'll be right back, my love."

He leaned in to quickly peck her lips, and she saw his love clearly in his eyes. She nodded, hoping Dumbledore didn't cause him trouble. He squeezed her hand before releasing it, turning on his heels and made his way up the revolving staircase to the Headmaster's office.

"What're you and Lucius doing here? It's not that often that you grace us with your presence."

At the sound of the voice of a girl a few paces down the corridor, Narcissa turned toward her, and it took all of her effort to hold back her blush. She wondered how much the girl had seen. There was something about her question, though, that was unsettling. Narcissa stood up a bit straighter and racked her brain, trying hard to remember why she knew this girl's face and her bushy brown hair.

"My husband needs to speak with the Headmaster," she said simply.

The girl nodded and stepped forward, resting her hand on the gargoyle that separated them from the revolving stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. She was carrying signs labeled "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," and Narcissa's stomach turned at the sight of them.

"You know," the girl said, "I've always thought of him as an arse, not to mention that son of yours is quite the... anyway, now I'm not so sure."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, and she took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm. Suddenly, it dawned on her why she remembered this girl: this was Hermione Granger, and Narcissa had first seen her at the Quidditch World Cup. She had, however, heard many stories about the girl, including one in which she had punched Draco in the face

"I never noticed your husband except when he was being an arse as well." Hermione paused. "Maybe it's all a cover up. Maybe there's more to Lucius Malfoy than meets the eye."

Narcissa watched Hermione closely as she spoke of Lucius, and as the girl's eyes took on a look Narcissa recognized well—lust, longing—a sickening feeling shot through her, and her mouth went dry.

"There is," she said sharply. "More than you'll ever know." Narcissa hated snapping in public and falling into the stereotype so often expected of someone of her status, but if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was people trying to come between Lucius and herself. She looked away quickly, fixing her gaze on the wall to keep herself from lashing out further. _You have to behave yourself,_ she thought. _Don't make things worse for Draco._

Lucius returned moments later, and out of the corner of her eye, Narcissa saw Hermione jump slightly and move away from the statue. Relief crashed over Narcissa as Lucius moved close to her and his eyes met hers. His concern was evident in his expression as he took her hands in his.

"My love... what's—" Lucius glanced at the girl, and his eyes narrowed. "I thought I smelt bad blood," he said, turning slightly toward Hermione and eyeing the signs she held. He looked back to Narcissa, and he held her hands tighter. "Was the _Mudblood_ bothering you, my love? I really hope Dumbledore listens to my demands about removing disgusting vermin like you and the rest of your Muggleborn stock," he added to Hermione. "Otherwise, Hogwarts will be in search of a new person to fund the school, and in that case, the school will be no more," he continued on in a lazy drawl. Lucius turned back to his wife. "Narcissa, we should leave before she rubs off on our clothes or before I lose my lunch at the idea of our son attending a school with the rest of them who are just like her."

Narcissa held tightly to his hands, unwilling to put any distance between them at the moment. She tried hard not to look at Hermione and to focus on her husband, and she felt immensely better when he rushed to her defense and spoke ill of the girl. Normally, Narcissa wasn't one to join in on insults, but she couldn't bring herself to argue with them, either, considering what she'd just witnessed. How dare Hermione even begin to think that way about Lucius? _How dare she?_ Narcissa fought hard to keep her anger within her and to keep silent. She simply nodded and started down the hall without looking back, still holding to his hand.

* * *

When they returned to Malfoy Manor by Floo and stepped out of the pit, Lucius turned to his wife. He could tell by her tight grip on his hands that something was troubling her. "What's wrong, Narcissa?" he asked.

She moved forward to rest her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "You're going to think I'm being ridiculous," she mumbled. "It's completely stupid."

Lucius held Narcissa close, furrowing his brows as she spoke. How could she think that he would find her feelings stupid?

"Narcissa, I will not. Tell me what's going on. Please." Lucius kissed her hair and guided her over to the couch, sitting down and patting the place next to him, where she sat.

"It's that girl. You should've seen the look in her eyes when she started talking about you." She blushed. "It was absolutely clear that she wanted you. And she started talking about how there's 'more to you than meets the eye.'" Narcissa shook her head. "I know it's completely stupid and I shouldn't be upset at all. But it just made me so sick to see it and to know she was thinking about you that way. I knew that look. I wear that look, and I've seen it on you. And she called you by your first name, and..." She sighed and wiped at her eyes.

Lucius watched her, feeling absolutely disgusted that a girl—a Mudblood nonetheless—would act in such a way. And he hated that she'd expressed her feelings to his wife by her words and her gestures. Lucius's heart sank the more he heard his wife speak about her insecurities—she'd always told him how she felt undeserving of him, and he wished she believed him when he told her how wrong she was to think that. If anything, he was the one undeserving of such a wonderful, loving, loyal, devoted, caring, kind-hearted—and not to mention, extremely attractive—wife.

Lucius placed his hands on her cheeks, stroking her skin with his thumbs. "My love, there is no one I'd rather be with than you. Narcissa, we've built this wonderful life together, and we've had to sacrifice a lot of dreams in order to get here. I'm so sorry you felt threatened, but my love, there is nothing to be threatened by. Look at you. You're Narcissa Black Malfoy. One of the most known and respected witches amongst our great community. The little Mudblood should've never dared to speak to you as if you were a simple commoner, and I'm sorry you were subjected to her idiocy. You're my love; my reason—my life. Our son is a reminder of just how much we love one another. I'm not a man to throw history away—especially not for a child, and definitely not a Mudblood. You're my past, my present, and my future. Gods, I love you." Lucius looked up toward the ceiling. _Thank you_ , he mouthed, implying that he was speaking to Merlin. He then returned his eyes to hers, and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her lips, making sure to put as much passion into the gesture as possible.

Narcissa kissed him back deeply. She laid her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close, and she pulled back for just a moment. "I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so very lucky to have you." She returned her lips to his.

Lucius stroked his finger across her cheeks and wiped away the tears she'd lost as best as he possibly could. His heart ached at how much Narcissa had been affected by the Granger girl, and he wanted to make sure she was ensured that she was his only one. He shook his head.

"Don't you dare apologize. It's her who should be doing so." Lucius closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers once more, and eventually, he pulled his face back, bringing her close to his chest. "I don't ever want to lose you, Cissy. I don't know what I'd do without you. I could never leave you. You're my rock." He kissed her hair and continued to hold her close to him.

Narcissa clung to his robes. "I feel the same, my love. I couldn't live without you." She rubbed his chest and leaned up to kiss his neck. "I'm not going anywhere. All I want is the life we've made."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you, my love," he said. "That's all I want, as well. I hate it when others try to get in the way of that. I wish they knew that the only way I'd ever leave you is through death. And even then, I'd find a way to be with you. I love you."

"Even then, I will find you." Narcissa's smile brightened as he moved a stray strand of her hair from her face. "I love you, Lucius, and I always will."

Lucius stood from the couch, removing his shirt, his trousers, and his boxers. He then returned to his seat and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her arms wind around him and her hands drift along his back, and he let out a soft groan at the feeling; contact with her had always sent electricity through him, making her and her touch absolutely irresistible.

"My body is only for your eyes to see," he breathed in between kisses. He leaned back against the cushions, pulling her along with him as he continued to kiss her.

"I'm very glad to see it. And feel it." Narcissa squeezed his shoulder as the fingers of her other hand ran through his hair, and she nipped and tugged at his lips as she shifted onto his lap.

Lucius rested his hands on her waist and kissed her back roughly. He let out another moan at the feeling of her fingers trailing through his hair. "I always love it when you play with my hair," he whispered.

Narcissa let out a breathy laugh against his lips, and she continued to stroke his hair. "Good to know. I'll be sure to do it more."

Lucius shivered at how sexy her laugh sounded, and how wonderful it felt for her to do it against his lips. "Good, I'm glad," he said in a low, lustful tone.

He felt her moving, and he pulled his lips away enough so that he could see what she was doing. He smiled as he watched her unfasten her dress, and he helped her out of it, shivering again at the sight of her underthings. His eyes landed on his favorite dark green corset he'd bought her several years prior—it had always been his first choice in the lingerie that she wore. He brought his hands up toward where the fabric met her breasts, tracing it, feeling his arousal growing at the sight.

"Ohh… Lucius…" Narcissa bit her lip and let out a groan.

He focused his attention on her breasts, finding his heart pounding at the sight of them just barely sticking out of her lingerie and how they smushed together to form the perfect cleavage line. Lucius closed his eyes for a moment and gulped, his insides fluttering with excitement and his arousal growing further. When he opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the thong she wore, and he caught his breath sharply.

"Lady Malfoy, you naughty, naughty woman, wearing your corset and thong to school. That was quite the bold move. I love it." Lucius raised a brow, in able to hide his smirk as he felt her shallow breath through the rise and fall of her chest.

Narcissa smiled mischievously. "Why thank you, my love. I had a feeling my darling husband would have a plan of some sort for when we returned home, and I wanted to ensure that I was ready for him." She gave his hair a soft tug and leaned in close to nip at his ear.

Lucius shivered at her words, gulping once more. "I can assure you—mm, Narcissa—he's... he's thrilled that—oh, my love—you were prepared," he barely breathed as she shifted her nips to his neck. Lucius leaned forward, allowing his face to gently crash into her breasts. She let out a sharp, pleased cry, and he began to nibble hard on her exposed, rounded skin. A series of lust-drenched moans rolled from her throat as he bit her skin.

"Mmh... You're so... fantastic..." Her hands twisted into his hair, and he felt her pulse against his lips.

He brought his hands up to began undoing her corset, and removing it completely when it was unfastened. He pulled back from her breasts, eyeing her thong and in between her legs. He brought his hands down, using his finger to trace the very thin line keeping him from his wife. He loved how her thong wasn't even covering her completely, and found himself turned on even more at the idea that his wife had worn it for him. He rubbed his finger in between her legs a few times before bringing it up to his lips and licking off the moisture he'd procured. He kept his eyes on hers the entire time, and he licked his lips and switched positions, getting on his knees and leaning in toward her legs. He began to use his teeth to remove her thong, and the sound of her shallow breath filled his ears.

"Lucius," Narcissa groaned, her voice dangerously close to a whine. She kept one hand in his hair, letting her nails graze his scalp, and used the other to squeeze his shoulder as he tossed her thong away and rubbed harder against her clit.

After several moments of panting as he rubbed, she let out a rough moan as her head rolled backward. Lucius grinned, and pride filled him completely at the sight of his wife breaking with pleasure. He lifted himself upward and leaned in toward her legs, licking in between them, enjoying the desire that was spilling out of her as she groaned. He continued to lick her until it was gone, and then he licked her thigh, and worked his way back up to her lips, capturing them with his own. She kissed him back desperately and dragged her nails down his back. He groaned roughly into their kiss, dueling with her for control over the tugging and pulling. He straddled her and sat on bended knees, working his hands in between her legs once more and then pushing himself inside her. He gripped the back of her hair, his fingers getting tangled inside her long blond curls, while his other hand gently gripped her back. He continued his tugs on her lips, moaning hard into her mouth as he moved inside of her.

Narcissa moaned into his mouth and gave his rear a squeeze. Lucius's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Mm," he breathed lowly and lustfully against her lips, tightening his grip on her hair and gently pulling it back to allow him more access to her face.

Narcissa laughed breathily. "What can I say? I can't keep my hands off you," she said softly. Lucius shivered, loving the sound of her joy.

He kissed her lips harder, pushing himself deeper within her. Lucius gripped her hair and middle tighter, pressing his chest against her until he felt her nipples against him. "Narcissa... Oh, my love... You're wonderful..."

"So are you." Narcissa gripped his shoulders and gave him a gentle push backward to shift their position and mount him. He caught his breath sharply as he fell against the sofa cushions, and he gripped her waist as she rode him hard. "Ohh... Lucius... Feels so good..."

He moaned loudly at the feeling of his length moving within her at this angle as he rocked up toward her. Her movements grew faster the longer she moved, and at last, her hands wrung his shoulders as she let out a rough groan and her body squeezed him tightly.

Lucius gripped her shoulders, pulling himself up and gently laying her head on the pillow at the edge of the sofa as he worked to his finish. With a loud moan inside of her mouth, he released within her, and he slid himself out. He brought his hand down in between her legs to work his fingers and retrieve the rest of her desire. He kissed her hard as he did, moaning gruffly into her mouth as her hips rocked toward his hand and her nails grazed his back.

Lucius let out a loud groan at the feelings of her nails digging into his skin. He then grabbed one of her hands, bringing it down in between her legs, placing his on top of hers so that she could work with him and he could watch her work herself and guide her. He then placed his other hand on top of his length and began rubbing himself, keeping his thoughts on her, and opening his mouth to moan.

"Mm, Narcissa..." He said as his eyes scanned over her body. His gaze moved from her breasts to her middle and back up to her face, wanting him to see what her body did to him. "Oh... Gods... your body..." He continued to guide her hand in between her legs while working his own between his.

Narcissa bit her lip. "It's all yours," she breathed. "Ohh, Lucius..." Her eyelids fluttered, and she twisted slightly on the cushions, and Lucius watched as she wiggled beneath him. He leaned back, eyeing each part of her perfect body.

He groaned, his breath heavy as his desire spilled out from him. He gave himself a moment to recover from the overload of pleasure, closing his eyes, and he opened them again at the feeling of her fingers brushing against him. He watched her slip her fingers into her mouth, and before he could process how good she'd gotten at driving him mad, he lay on top of her and slid himself in.

"If that's the case... I will happily take it..." he breathed against her lips as he began to move inside of her once more.

Narcissa moaned sharply and wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking up toward him. "As much as you desire," she breathed. She kissed him hard for several moments and then brought her lips down to his neck and nibbled on his skin.

"All of you..." he groaned, bringing his hands down to grip her breasts. "Every bit." Lucius continued to move, grabbing her left leg and bringing it around to rest on his shoulder, allowing him more access to move farther in as he worked to reach her pulse point. He looked down into her eyes, letting her see the love and lust spread across his features.

"You're so... damn perfect," Narcissa forced out between pants, holding to him tightly.

Lucius leaned toward her lips, making sure to move her leg with him so that she wasn't hurt. "So are.. you," he breathed against her lips before capturing them with his own. He knew that he was nearing his end, but he was working hard to hold on a little longer.

As he worked the spot within her that he'd become highly familiar with over their years together, she let out a rough moan into his mouth as he felt her body embrace him. Pride filled Lucius's entire being.

"I love you..." he breathed against her lips as he finished within her. Lucius slid out and pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her hair and held her tightly as he worked to bring his breathing back to normal again.

Narcissa nuzzled her face into his chest. "Oh, I love you so much." She rubbed his skin softly. "You are incredible."

Lucius smiled, letting out a happy sigh. He was so thrilled he'd managed to show her how much she meant to him—he'd hated that a stupid girl had made his beautiful woman of a wife doubt her worth, and he was glad he was able to make up for it. "There's no one that could make me feel the way you do, Narcissa. Never forget that. I love you." Lucius kissed her hair, holding her close to his chest—he never wanted her to feel unloved ever again.


End file.
